The Secret
by TRSWinters1302
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is just a normal student in the Disney and Dreamworks School. She is one of the most cleverest student in the school, but she got bully by a gang call 'The Big 4'. Elsa hold a secret that no one know, except for her teamates. Elsa live double life, after the accident, leaving her alone. What if her bullies became her friend? Or even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! First of all, this is my second story, not the first. My first story was accidentally deleted. Sorry, for who have read it. But I'm re writing again.**  
 **So this story was pretty much my little cousin ideal and myself. So hope you enjor this chapter. Thank you for reading**  
 **I do not own anything, except my team name and 4 other OC.**

Also, This is on wattpad aswell :))) Enjoy

" And the Blue Nexus is down! What a another Victory for 'The Rebels' lead by TRS Winters! What a game!" The jugde talk to the audices.

As the team won the game, 'The Rebels' set down their head-phone next to the computer and went to the door. They shake hand to their enimies as a good game and goodluck next time.  
'The Rebels' went to took their bags and ready to head home.  
The leader of the team never shown her face, but her teamates did and she didn't mind at all. And yes, 'The Rebels' is the second girl team in the League fight. They think, girls can do anything that boys do.

"What a game! Well, we won again" Sunny Fire, the support in the team said to her fellos friends. She's the youngest member in the team, but a very good summoner.

"You said it Sunny. I think we need to get some sleep" Marie Jones, the one and only jungler in the team. She's the happiest and like to sing.

"Mary right, we have school tomorow. We better head back home" Lizzie Anderson, who play mid most of the time, and a little carzy sometimes. But she's a loving preson.

"Well, we shouldn't have that. I got a PE test tomorow. You know how bad I am in PE!?" Kitty Delly, the top summoner. She's well known as the the best solo top in the history. She can beat 2 champion with no one help. She's a scary little girl, that why she get freak out and accidentally used every spell of the champion she's playing.

"It's ok Kitty, you have been practicing for a long time. Just belive in yourself. All way trust yourself" And the last and only, Elsa Winters, the leader. She alway play ADC. She's was wearing mask you see. She can't let anyone know, expect her team. The other team like Cloud 9, knows about this as well. C9 Sneaky and Elsa have been friends also their teamates know too. Only nine people knows about this secret and her life.

"Ok! Thanks El... I mean team captain. I have to go. Bye" Kitty ran to the car and drive home.

"Well, you should go home, summoner. See you at the rift" Elsa wave goodbye to her team and they wave back. Elsa drive to her home. Once she reach her home, she took off her mask and unlock the door. Elsa close the door and went to the living room. Over a table, there are some books and a picture. Elsa look at the picture, pick it up and the tear started to roll down her face, not making a cried.

"I hav return home, Mama, Papa and... Anna" she set the picture down and stop her tears. Pick up her back, lock the door, turn off the lights and went upstair ready for school tomorow. Or should she said Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa's life

Beep... Beep... Beep...  
Elsa woke up and cut the alarm. She yawned and get out off bed. It was only 7am, school start at 8am( I do not know how school in the US like). She wen to the bathroom and do her things. She soon got out off the room and went to the closet. Elsa wore her uniform, it's a dark blue skirt and a white shirt, her hair was let go on her back. She smiled when she looked in the mirrior.  
Elsa took her bag and ran down stairs. She started to eat her apple pie she made yesterday with some hot chocolate. She sometime felt lonely ever since her family die. Her parents left her the money so now she can live in peace.  
She turned on the TV and watch the LoL channel (It's Esport). She soon saw her team yesterday fight with OMG. Cloud 9 won the game aswell. The Rebels and Cloud 9 have been friends ever since Elsa told the secret. Before the team was built, her friends and her self used to play LoL all the time and the internet. At the age of 17, they met each other. Unfortunery, they went to diffirent schools. Soon they met Cloud 9 after an accident at the cafe shop the girls built together. Cloud 9 and The Rebels meet that day, just beacause of Elsa's secret almost went out.  
Elsa saw it's time to go to school (She's 18 also her friends). She close the door, locked went the gara and took out her bikecycle. 'Always wear a helmet' she though to herself. Elsa rode the bike to school, it's already 7.30 and no one is here jet. She walk in and went to her locker. She took out te art book and some paper, colors and a pencil, a sharpener just in case, put it in her bag and went out side the school yard. She climbed up the tree she always sit and took out her macbook. She have an early game with Sneaky in the Howling Abbys.  
After about 20 minutes, she lost the game. 'I will get you next time Sneaky! Just because you got feed on Teemo' she text him on the computer.  
'You will get me next time Winters. I have to go to school now. You should go" Sneaky text back.  
'Ok. Bye. See you at the rift' Elsa text back and close her computer. She climb down the tree and ready to go to class.  
She was walking to class until she go push and she fell hard.  
"Hey! It's The Snow Queen!" Jack told the others, that mean his friends. Elsa tried to get up and not to let her anger out, so she tried to make a run for it. But she was block by Rapunzel or Puzie.  
"Where are you going, Snow Queen?" Puzie laughed at her and kick her hard.  
Merida and Hiccup just standing there. They want to make it stop but, they can't. Even though Merida is in the archery team, Hiccup was Merida's cousin, he is in the axe team, weapon team, math team aswell.  
The four called themselves 'The Big Four'. Jack and Puzie were the bullies, Merida and Hiccup all just support, they can't do anything. Puzie is Jack's girlfriend. They love each other, sometimes, Jack hate the annoying Puzie.  
Elsa got save by the bells and standing up slowly. She knew this would happen. It's because it's like everyday she got bully.  
She got up and ran to art class. She didn't feel the pain, she learn every Kung-fu her father used to teach her.  
Soon, she went to the class, luckyly, the teacher isn't here jet. She ran the her seat in the conner of the class room.  
"Alright! Everyone sit down!" Miss Harmony said. The class listen and sit on their chair. "Good. Now I know, League of Legends is a famous game" she continous, everyone nodded their head. "There is a contest of drawing a new skin for the champions. And Riot want to give this as a contest for student. So I have every champion name is this hat. You will be picking one paper and draw the skin of that champion. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded their head. Each and other get to call and pick a card. Elsa was the last one.  
"Elsa, it's your turn now hun" the teacher called her name. She sat up and walk to the desk and pick a card. She opened the card and...

So I was wondering. Should I pick Ashe or Everlyn or Katarina? The contest between Ashe, Everlyn, Katarina or 3 of them  
Pick and vote for the two so I can write on the next chapter ok?  
Comment and vote. Or share with your friends  
Kim Yong Yon


	3. Chapter 3: Can't hold it back

Pervirously  
"Elsa, it's your turn hun" the teacher call Elsa. It was the contest to draw a next skin for a champion for the League of Legends. Elsa pick a card from the hat and...  
Continous  
Elsa pick a card from the hat and before she could...  
"Oh! And one more thing about the contest. Riot make this contest for the school that: 2 students will have to draw 3 champions skins. They want to add a few things on the the new champion skin. So I got 2 papers have 3 champions name. The point will be the same don't worried. Please, miss Winter, open the card and said the name in the card" The teacher spoke. Elsa nodded at her teacher and open the card.  
Elsa was froze when she open the card. She didn't expected to be her. She know, she have to said the name so she did.  
"My champions are Ashe, Everlyn and... Katarina" Elsa took a deep breath after she said it. The class was suprise, of course the teacher didn't. Elsa walks back to her seat and sat down.  
'Ringgggggg...'  
The school bell ring. She now can releases a few things before her next subject, Math. Before they ran out miss Harmony said "The contest will be close at 2 weeks. Please assiant your skin next week or send it yourself".  
Elsa hurry up to her locker. She was close but then someone block her way. She notice she was in a circle. Elsa looks up to see a white hair boy. The only person have white hair is Jack Frost.  
"Hey! Guys! It's the Snow Queen!" One boy said behind her.  
"Hey! Let's do something to her!" Another boy.  
"Let's make her go in to her locker" Jack said. The boy agreed.  
Elsa was caught, she got a punch right in her chest, her shoulder. Even though she didn't feel any pain at all, but she can't hold her anger any more. She was not the Snow Queen, she is now like a demon.  
A guy tried to punch her face, but Elsa hold his hand so tight, he was so hurt and let go. Her head was down, until she looks up, her eyes was full of anger, and the smile was the Sisinter Katarina's smile.  
From behind, a boy tried to attack her from behind. He was nearly get to her. Bawh! Elsa kicked him so hard, he hit the locker. She was too quick for them.  
Everyone started to ran away, some stay and watch what will happen next. The boys from Jack side was terrifed. They ran away from Elsa.  
"Cowards. They are all cowards." She was about to leave, until someone yelled at her.  
"Snow Queen! Forgot me already" Jack stand there and ready tk fright with her.  
Elsa turn back and look at him. He was a fooliss boy, stand there doing some kung-fu skills like in the Chinese.  
"You don't want to mess with me Frostbite" Elsa said to him.  
"What if I don't want to, Elsie" Jack talk back to her with her own nickname.  
Elsa dashed to him. In one second, Elsa was so fast, no one even notice her. She graped his collar and stared at him with the killer eyes.  
"Don't ever called me Elsie. You don't know who are you talking to" Elsa let him go and ran to her locker.  
Jack just standing in confuse and scard. How can a nerd bully him?  
The school bell rings, guess it's time for Math. He pick up his bag and ran to the class. When he got there, the teacher wasn't here jet. But there was Elsa sitting at the back of the class room as usually.  
This is going to be scary for him, because it was just happen 3 minutes ago. Wait, Why is he's scaring of a nerd? So he went to his seat and fell asleep as always.  
~~Time skip to lunch time~~  
Jack went to the caffetira and sat by his group The Big 4.  
"Jack, I heard what happen to you this morning" Hiccup said eatting his fish.  
"What happen to him?!" Merida asked.(Can't do the accent sorry)  
"What happen to my BF and AD caring?" Punzie asked Jack. (Yes, Punzie play LoL too. Like everyone)  
He told them what happen. When it was done Punzie looks angry about what happen. Merida almost laugh but tried to hold it. Merida soon remember what were they going to do.  
"Um... Guys. It's 1.10 pm now. Don't we have a match" Merida said to them. So all at the same time, they took out their computer.  
"Omg! Guys! TRS Winters is playing mid with us" Puzie scream not to loud for the room to hear it.  
++Out side the school yard, up the tree++  
Elsa took out her lunch and started to eat, while sitting on the tree banch (Don't worry, the tree is big and leaffy and strong just like Braum), taking out her macbook and started her League and go to a random game. She didn't expect it was Jack Frost and his gang. She knew them and their summoner's name. It was easy. She play mid as Ahri-popstar. She been paticing playing mid. After 42 minutes later, she won the game by her score 13/1/213.  
She was about to sign out, until... 4 friend requests. She just ingnor them and shut her computer. Climbing down the tree and ready for the next lesson to started. Lucky, there was only 2 more.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Summoners Cafe

After Elsa finished her last 2 lesson of the day, she ran fast to her locker, pick up her homework for today and lock her locker. She was also holding a black bag. So search for anybody near by. When the coast are clear she ran outside. Elsa was trying to a avoid the " Big Four".

After class, Jack saw Elsa running toward her locker. She tooks out some books and a black Bag? What was in the bag? She turn around to look, he hide behide the wall. He saw Elsa running outside of the school. Jack feel so sad after she left, he want to bully her and asked her why she did that at the 3 period. He didn't care about it, all he knows that the gang and himself have a meeting at a cafe shop they usually meet.

"Hey Jacky, ready to go jet?" Punzie walk next to him. Behind her was Hiccup and Merida and Hiccup's girlfriend Astric.

"Ready as always, babe" Jack said to Punzie and walk out side the school. Astric just left since she told Hiccup, her family has some work to do so she has to go.

Elsa as the mean time, she went to a cafe shop a few meters away from her school. As she went to the back door of the shop, she open the it. She went in and go to the dressing room to change her cloths. Every week, she is a champion. Since this week, the Blood Moon sell rise. She changed her outfit into Blood Moon Kalista. She wore a mask to hide her face. As soon she was done, her teamates came aswell.

"Hey Elsa, you early today" Lizzie came in with her Blood Moon Akali, she make her hair tie in a high pony tail.

"Hello, Kalista. I see we meet agian, SOUL mate" Sunny came in with her Blood Moon Threst, a fem Threst. Of course, the hook and lanther was right next to her.

"Well, I guest the Blood Moon is going to be tonight" Kitty played with her sword. She cosplay as Blood Moon Shen fem version. Then again, she looks so girly in his suit.

"The Blood Moon is tonight. And so is the Cafe will be crowded with students. The LCS will have a match between Team Solo Mid vs Cloud 9" Mary walked in spider like toward everyone. She was Blood Moon Elise.

"So, how about we sever Blood Moon cake today, ladies?" Elsa asked them. They all noded and head to the kitchen to make the cakes and some drinks.

Once they were done, they open the shop. In just 10 minutes the first customers arrive. Then again and again. Elsa was cleaning the counter, until she saw the Big 4 enters the shop. She ignored them. But all her friends was to busy with the others customers, so she will have to take their order by herself. She walked to their table and with the menu.

"Welcome to the Summoners cafe. What may I get for you, souls?" Elsa acted like Kalista

"We will have 4 pieces of Blood Moon, one Surima Milk shake, two Demacia tea and a Freljord lemonne" Jack orders.

"Anytihng else?" Elsa asked. She knows Jack and his gang don't know she works here.

"No, that is all" Puzie said.

Elsa walked off and get their orders and deliver them to their table. Merida and Hiccup thanked her. She knows that Merida and Hiccup will never bully her, they are very nice. Even Astric aswell. Too bad she wasn't here.

Elsa walk back to the counte, looked at the clock to see it 4pm. The match will be started in 5 minutes later. She turn on Lizzie's computer and with on live Esport to watch.

 **So this is the end. So thank you all for reading this. I am using my mother phone to do this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's not the end. Hahahahaha. I got you. Sorry, me and my little counsin love to play like little Annie and Tibbers.**

 **So on with the show**

Cloud 9 vs Team Solo Mid was a battle. They have fight for so long. Now the Game is a tied for the two teams. Guest, it will be much harder now.

After the match, the shop was empty, they clearn up the place, locked the door, close the shop. They ride their bike to a hill. Now, it's 9pm, the moon is no jet bloody.

They sit on the hill. Some people past by was terrifel of what they see, but then they saw it was cosplay. Some did ask then to take picture.

"Now, we have to find a new place to stay. Our apartment just have a high cost. I don't think we can lice there" Sunny said in a sad voice. Her other memebers were live together in an apartment.

"How about live with me in my house? It got a lot of rooms and ever since my parents dead, it so lonely and empty" Elsa asked them

"Really?" Lizzie asked in suprise.

Elsa smile even thought she was wearing a mask.

"Well, we don't have school tomorow right?" Mary said.

"We will live in your house, at morning we will be there. Ok?" Kitty said. Elsa nodded.

They just sit there in a very same place until it's midnight. At 2am they started to head home. Elsa sleep in her bed peacefully until...nightmare came to her.

##Nightmare##

Elsa was playing with her younger sister, Anna.

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowmen?" Anna asked her.

Elsa ran to her sister and started to build until the sun set down. Their parents called them to go back home. On the way home, the two sister talking about a lot of things like chocolate and bunny and teddy bear. Their parents were happy to see them get together so well. But then everything just black...

Elsa woke up to see her parents body and her sister all bloody next to her. She ran to to them and shake them.

"Mama? Papa? Anna?" they didn't move at all. She sat down and cried out. Then she can't take it anymore, she hug their bodies

"NOOOOOOOOO" Elsa scream

##End of the Nightmare##

"NOOOOOOOOO" Elsa scream and sat on her bed. She relize it was just a dream. She saw it's 6am. So she knows she can't sleep again neither. So she went to her teamates apartment to help them.

 **Ok. Now it's over. For real.**

 **hahahahahaha**

 **Kim Yong Yon out!**


End file.
